


Pepero game

by kingdomvel



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: He just goes for it, M/M, Pepero Game, because I love this pairing but no one writes for them, jeonghan is nothing but shy, just a little self indulgent thing, whipped minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomvel/pseuds/kingdomvel
Summary: It's pepero day, and Minhyuk has to record a behind the scenes for a music program.





	Pepero game

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but I thought about this even before I knew that Seventeen and Monsta X were going to promote together and on 11/11. I can't believe that this became more or less posible. So this is for pocky/pepero day, even if it is tomorrow.

The room was filled with noise. People talking, shouts, hair blowers, music… The staff going from one place to another, the members of different groups getting ready for their respective stages and in the middle of all that was Minhyuk. And a camera. He was supposed to be recording something for the backstage program. Some exclusive footage that fans could enjoy, but for once, he had no idea what he could record about.

Some backstage interviews while idols were getting ready? too cliché and he already knew what answers they would give. Recording his members while they were sleeping? Again, not that fun. He started walking down the corridor, searching for something that could give him an idea for what to do.

Just when he was going to give up he reached the vending machines at the end of the corridor and he saw the perfect item for him. A mischievous smile made its way to his face, a sudden revelation making its way to his thoughts. He took out his phone to look at the date. How could have he missed this? He was so thankful they had their comeback on November.

He turned around to go back to their changing room. Now he needed two things: someone to hold the camera, and change to buy what he wanted.

 

Minhyuk gestured to Wonho to start recording, a grin appearing on his face the moment the camera turned on. He was quickly to make their group introduction even when he was alone in front of the camera before he started to introduce himself.

“Hi! I’m Minhyuk from Monsta X. You are all probably wondering what am I doing here and I’m pretty sure you will be happy about it…” He made a dramatic pause, grinning, before he took a box from behind his back “Today is pepero day!” he shouted excitedly while waving the box in his hand “and as I know how much you all like this kind of games…” he said with a knowing smirk “I’m going to go around the backstage and have every idol I come across play. Of course, starting with my own group. Wonho here is going to help me” the boy holding the camera turned it around to be in the frame and smiled to the camera while waving with his other hand” so… without more delay… let’s go!!” He shouted while he gestured with his hand for Wonho to turn around the camera and reveal the other members standing awkwardly in a line.

They made their introduction, all of them together at last and then they looked at Minhyuk for instructions.

“Well, I’m not doing it because I am the host so what about having mum and dad, hyungwonho and the maknaes doing it together?”

They all agreed. They didn’t really have much choice.

Kihyun and Shownu started, not before Kihyun complained about Minhyuk calling him the mum, but nobody paid attention to him, it wasn’t the first time they had said it, and it wouldn’t be the last one either. They didn’t get very close before everyone started shouting and Changkyun was cringing so hard he went to separate them.

Jooheon and Changkyun didn’t get very close either. The stupid faces they made had them spitting everything on each other faces making a mess but not really caring.

Minhyuk took the camera from Wonho so he could play with Hyungwon. They got close, really close, more than the others and Minhyuk tried no to move the camera too much while he shouted Ooooh at them. Eventually Hyungwon couldn’t resist it anymore and snorted, the pepero breaking when he crouched down to hide his embarrassment, shouting it away.

After they calmed down Minhyuk gave Wonho the camera back and everyone said goodbye to them. They made all the groups they met play, girls and boys, everyone’s reactions were more or less the same. Some came closer then others, he even remembered two boys from a group whose lips had touched. He could still hear the shouts that followed. But for the moment they were the winners of the game.

Minhyuk looked around the corridor they were currently in, the nearest to the stage but strangely empty. They had made everyone play but… he smiled. There he was.

 

It had been too long since Monsta X and Seventeen had promoted together and Minhyuk had missed it oh so much. Not only because both groups were friends but also because he may or may not be a little bit enamoured of a certain member of that group.

He remembered the first time he saw Jeonghan. His hand pushing back his long hair, revealing the most perfect face he had ever seen with the angel like smile. For the way Minhyuk’s heart had throbbed in his chest, Minhyuk liked to call it love at first sight. The moment the other boy had turned to look at him and had directed the smile to him he had felt that in that moment, he could die in peace.

Minhyuk was so thankful that the two groups had became friends so easily, having so many behind the scenes together and chatting every time they encountered each other… it hadn’t even been weird for him to ask for Jeonghan’s phone number. They talked whenever they both could with their busy schedules and Minhyuk thought, hoped, that the other boy, just maybe, was flirting with him, that for some kind of miracle, he felt the same way that he did.

 

He didn’t greet Jeonghan immediately after he saw him. First, he took in his new appearance. The now short hair freshly dyed, the outfit for the stage and his ever so perfect appearance, that could only have been created by the gods themselves. If there existed a model of perfection then it would be Yoon Jeonghan, Minhyuk was so sure about it.

Finally, he shouted the other male’s name with a grin on his face. Jeonghan got a bit surprised, jumping slightly were he stood before he turned around and saw Minhyuk, a soft smile appearing on his face at the sight of the other boy.

They approached each other and Jeonghan looked as if he was going to reach for Minhyuk before he eyed the camera and waved to it, putting the arm he had lifted on Minhyuk’s shoulder in a friendly way, both of them facing the camera.

“Hey guys, it’s been so long” Jeonghan greeted them. Minhyuk and Wonho both answered to it before Jeonghan continued speaking “so… what are you doing?” he asked looking at the camera again.

“Well, you know how today is pepero day? We are recording members of every group doing the pepero game” Minhyuk explained looking at Jeonghan who made a silent ah! With his mouth “Maybe you want to play too?” Minhyuk asked, Jeonghan turned to him with a pout.

“But I don’t have any member with me…” his pout turned into a mischievous smile “Maybe you could play with me?” he asked getting closer to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk gulped down the bump that had formed in his throat, trying to calm down his racing heart, or at least try to appear calm and smooth in front of the other boy. He tried to talk but only stuttered on his words.

“He will be more than happy to play with you” interrupted Wonho while he nudged Minhyuk with his foot with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Y- yeah, of course, Wonho give me the pepero” he did, and Minhyuk turned to look at Jeonghan who _still_ had a smirk on his face “How do we…” before he could end the question, Jeonghan had already grabbed the pepero from Minhyuk’s hand and put it in the other boy’s mouth.

Before Minhyuk could even move a muscle, Jeonghan grabbed the back of his head to keep him steady and got closer, Minhyuk saw how he licked his lips before finally putting the other tip of the pepero inside his mouth. He bit at it to get closer, and closer and… oh god, Minhyuk was pretty sure his heart was going to leap out of his chest because Jeonghan wasn’t _stopping_.

Jeonghan had been looking down at Minhyuk’s lips the whole time but just when his mouth was centimetres away from Minhyuk’s he stopped. His eyes went up for a second before he finally, _finally_ , closed the distance between them. Closing his eyes.

Minhyuk took a few second before he processed what was happening because there wasn’t some chocolate thing on his lips anymore there were another set of lips, and they were _moving_ and they were _Jeonghan’s._ Finally, after what felt like hours, his brain caught up and he was at last closing his eyes and answering to the kiss and it was the best kiss he had ever experienced but it was way too short.

Just when he was getting into the pace of it a voice shouted Jeonghan’s name. And the warm lips left his own, Jeonghan whispering a “I’ll see you later” before he ran away to the stage, leaving Minhyuk confused and surprised and aching for more because _holy fuck, Jeonghan had kissed him, HIM and he probably felt the same way as him and they were going to see each other later and his lips were so warm and JEONGHAN HAD KISSED HIM._

Someone clearing his throat brought him back from his mental breakdown and he turned to look at Wonho with the camera _still_ pointed at him and shit, he had absolutely forgot about all of that.

“Well…” Wonho started, and Minhyuk could do nothing more but look at him “I don’t think they can use that in the program but I’ll save it and sent it to you” he finished with a smirk and Minhyuk let out a small laugh before he turned to look to where Jeonghan had left. God, he was so in love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Game of Pepero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766829) by [SatsukiLevin (satsuki19)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/SatsukiLevin)




End file.
